


to be seen

by hikawasrinko (ranpoandpoe)



Series: Transdori Week 2020 [6]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe - Idols, Coming Out, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Future Fic, Gender Confusion, Interviews, Minor Hikawa Hina/Aoba Moca, Minor Wakamiya Eve/Yamato Maya, Nonbinary Character, Oblivious Maruyama Aya, Secret Relationship, Trans Character, Trans Hikawa Sayo, Trans Hina Hikawa, Trans Seta Kaoru, Trans Shirokane Rinko, Trans Yamato Maya, Transdori Week 2020, it's more of a future fic than an au but, the oc is the interviewer btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/hikawasrinko
Summary: Although painful, the idea of hiding their romance in the shadows for a little longer is seductive. Not having to tell everyone about who she really is, about who she loves. On television, naked and exposed.Then, she remembers all the fear in her chest whenever a camera’s seen nearby, the way she’s just ever been kissed inside the apartment after making sure the curtains are closed- “No,” Chisato puts on a tiny smile. “I’m fine. Let’s do this, Kaoru.”
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Seta Kaoru/Shirasagi Chisato/Shirokane Rinko/Hikawa Sayo
Series: Transdori Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933393
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Transdori Week 2020





	to be seen

**Author's Note:**

> transdori - day 6 / 
> 
> sorry for including so many tags... anyways it felt really nice to write about so many of my favorite characters as nonbinary lesbians just like me, some as POLYAMORY NONBINARY LESBIANS (again, like me), so i hope you enjoy!

Chisato feels the artificial light of the backstage on her head; at this point, she’s way too used to that, but there’s something special about that time. She suddenly feels Sayo holding her hand. “Shirasagi-san.” She calls and Chisato can’t help but find it cute the way she still doesn’t call her by the first name, even after all these years. “You’ll be okay. You’ve been through a lot to get here, as a… practice. And you’re prepared. The fans of your cinematic works might be very conservative, but Pastel*Palettes have a strong fanbase that will back you up without hesitation. And… you have us…” 

“S-Sayo-san… is right…” Rinko manages to speak out. After a while, she manages to let out Sayo’s first name, but it’s still a bit of a struggle: stuttering and blushy cheeks from both parts, but especially the older Hikawa. “No matter what happens… we’ll be here… f-for you… even if… you don’t see us… from the stage.”

“And I,” Kaoru starts, dramatically. “Will be there for you, too. Even if- um. You will see me, though.”

Chisato smiles, feeling reassured. Looking at Sayo, with all her strategy and righteousness; at Rinko with her vast knowledge of words that appears despite her shyness and at Kaoru, her Kao-chan, who has all of the versions of herself, all the characters she’s been, within her heart, in a perfect combination, Shakespeare worthy… looking at her precious princesses and knights standing there, strong and fragile just for each other, Chisato knows there’s nothing else to be done but letting Japan — no; the whole world — know that she loves them.

But, unlike Rinko, Chisato’s way with words doesn’t appear naturally. Or with some effort, for that matter, and despite not knowing the reason why that happens, she knows it isn’t shyness. So, she just says, “Thank you.” 

And all of them understand. It feels safe, to be understood without being revealed. Chisato wants to enjoy a little more time with Rinko and Sayo, more time with the weak backstage lights, but she just hears one of the studio’s employees shouting. “Chisato Shirasagi, three minutes!”

Her face has an apologetic look as she grabs Kaoru’s hand. “I guess that’s our cue…” Her voice is hesitant.

“Shirasagi-san.” Sayo says, her eyes so deep into Chisato’s soul that it's almost uncomfortable. Maybe a  _ little  _ uncomfortable. It feels weird to feel discomfort with eye contact from someone who has seen you in your underwear. “You don’t need to go. We’ve kept… this, a secret from the media for more than a year. We can wait.”

Chisato considers the idea. Although painful, the idea of hiding their romance in the shadows for a little longer is seductive. Not having to tell everyone about who she really is, about who she loves. On television, naked and exposed. 

Then, she remembers all the fear in her chest whenever a camera’s seen nearby, the way she’s just ever been kissed inside the apartment after making sure the curtains are closed- “No,” Chisato puts on a tiny smile. “I’m fine. Let’s do this, Kaoru.”

“One minute!” The grumpy employee screams again, but this time they’re both already walking towards the stage.  _ Ten.  _

“Now, say welcome to today’s special guest…”  _ Six.  _ Chisato hears the voice of the show’s host.  _ Five.  _ She’s been there before, a few times to promote films and another to perform with Pastel*Palettes.  _ Four.  _ She’s never been there without a mask, though.  _ Three.  _ “Chisato Shirasagi, actress and member of the band Pastel*Palettes,”  _ One.  _ “And Kaoru Seta, guitarist in the band Hello, Happy World!”

The door in front of them then opens and Chisato wears a fake smile. “Hello, Sara! It’s a pleasure to be here again.” She lies as Kaoru bows down, one of her known gentlemanliness. 

“It’s more of a pleasure for us! Especially because I hear that for the first time,  _ your  _ agents contacted us! It’s not every day that the private Chisato Shirasagi opens up about her personal life…” Sara gets closer, supporting her head on her hands. She’s barely even blinking. “Especially bringing a fellow idol! It’s a pleasure to have you here, Kaoru-san.”

“Fufu. Likewise, Sara. Likewise.”

“So, Chisato-san…” Sara changes the topic, not knowing what to respond. “We’ve been informed that today you decided to tell us… a little bit of what’s inside the cool and collected bassist of one of the biggest idol groups in Japan! I don’t know about you,” Sara finally looks at the camera, talking to the audience. “But I’ve been  _ so  _ eager to know more about this the whole day!”

“Well, Sara,” Chisato clears her throat. That ends up being harder than she’d already imagined it’d be. “I’ll be direct with you; what I came here to say… isn’t easy. It’s never been something I kept to myself,” Lie. “But it wasn’t something I made sure was public, either. The fact is, I’m sure you’ve noticed, whenever I was asked about my love life, I’d dodge the question.

“Because I didn’t know how to talk about it. And now… I think I do,” Chisato takes a deep breath. “I like girls.” She can hear the crowd gasping in shock, and doesn’t understand why it’s such a surprise. Why would anyone think she’d ever willingly kiss a man outside the job? “Only girls and nonbinary people. No men. I’m a lesbian.”

“Woah that’s a lot to take in… I’m-”

“Is it?” Chisato interrupts and lets out a little laugh that sounds way meaner than she’d previously intended. “Then, just you wait, because there’s a little more. I’m taken. I have three girlfriends, and they’re all trans. So, you better use the right pronouns, because I’ve been through ninja trainment, you know, and I have the master of bushido in my band!”

Chisato lets out a little laugh, to imply that she’s kidding (she really isn’t). “Wow, Chisato-san!” Sara takes a few seconds to plan the rest of the program in her mind. “We’re all curious about how you’ve figured that all out, but there’s something else I’m sure we are  _ dying  _ to know…” The identities of her partners, Chisato already knows. Sara’s always been predictable and in that context, it makes her life simpler. It’s easier for a plan to work when you know the exact actions of the person you have to somewhat manipulate. “Who are the lucky fellas who managed to steal the heart of the cold Chisato-san?”

Breath in, breath out. She knows that both Sayo and Rinko had given the green light for this and Kaoru… well, she’s right there. “Sayo Hikawa from Roselia, who goes by she/her pronouns; Shirokane Rinko, also from Roselia, who goes by she/they pronouns and… well. Kaoru Seta from Hello Happy World!”

Chisato then decides to rest her hand on Kaoru’s thigh. She’d already pissed out the conservative ones, so an act like that to keep her fellow gay fans loyal? Not a bad idea. Plus, it also isn’t a bad idea to see her prince’s face become bright red live on television. 

“Ahh, you brought your girlfriend here with you!” Sara cries while a collective ‘aw’ echoes around the studio. “So, how did you meet them?” 

“Well, my friends are… acquaintances with Kaoru’s.” Sara nods. “We’ve been friends all our lives, and… I guess I’ve always liked it. As to Sayo, who’s why I met Rinko, I met her through Hina.”

“And… how did you find out?”

“Find out? About what?” Chisato knows, but wants her to say it.

“That you’re… you know.” Sara clears her throat. “In love with them.”

Chisato immediately smiles; it’s a genuine one, this time. It’s impossible not to go soft with the past, young, reckless, and in love. “With Kaoru… I’ve always been in love with them, but we had a fight once, and… I guess that was when I realized that I couldn’t do it without her.”

  
“Adorable!” Sara exclaims. “What about Sayo Hikawa and Shirokane Rinko?”

Then again, Chisato’s expression softens by remembering all the first times and realizations. “When they confessed. I’ve been falling in love with them little by little, since we met. Maybe before that. But… when they confessed, I think it was when I really… noticed.”

Sara puts both of her hands over the side of her chest where she wrongfully thinks the heart is. “Wonderful! You seem to be very… lovesick, so tell me, have you ever written a song about them?”

Chisato blushes. She doesn’t want her girlfriends to find out like this, but it’ll have to be. “Sara! I can’t tell you that…” Then she whispers, “At least not on record… I’ll just say that… if you hear it, you’ll know.”

“Oh, a mystery! We’ll be paying attention, then. By the way, since we’re on this topic, mystery, I heard that you’ll star in a suspense movie, is that right?”

“Ah, yes!” Chisato almost lets out a relieved sigh as soon as she noticed the change of topic. Everything’s fine, just like she’d been told, and her world isn’t in shambles. Honestly, she counts that as kudos. When Kaoru starts talking about the movie, she’s also a guest star in, Chisato allows herself to breathe; her partner likes the spotlight so, for the day, she lets them have it. 

It feels like only a few seconds pass by when Sara announces the break and the next interview in the program. And when, the camera goes off and Chisato hears someone scream, “Cut! Good job, you guys,” they know it’s time to leave.

And when they do, Chisato is immediately hugged by Sayo and Rinko — and Kaoru, who joins in later. “It’s… okay,” Rinko manages to say, tightening the embrace. “We’re here…” She wants to kiss her girlfriend so badly, and she tries to do so, but then- 

“Chisato-chan~!” She immediately recognizes Aya’s voice. The hug then ends and she manages to see the rest of Pastel*Palettes behind the vocalist. “You’re a lesbian and dates three people  _ we know  _ and didn’t tell us?!”

At that point, Aya’s crying while everyone else is clearly confused. “Wait, I thought all of you knew?”

“We do…?” Hina, Maya and Eve answer. 

“You do?!” 

“Hm… yeah?” Hina replies. “Sayo talks and asks about her  _ all. Day. _ ” 

“Hina!” The older twin scolds, but seeing her sister’s blush and Chisato’s smugness, she doesn’t regret it at all.

“Yeah, and… last year’s play…? I’m pretty sure it’s about Kaoru’s feeling towards the three of them… and we watched it together. You even attended some of the rehearsals, Aya-san.”

“Eh?!” Aya gasps. “I… I thought it was about the power of friendship!” 

There's silence in the room after that, no one knowing exactly what to say. Some want to laugh, others wanting to say ‘sometimes, when two ladies love each other…’ But no one says anything. 

“Aya-san,” Maya is the one who’s brave enough to break the tension. “All of us are lesbians. You’re aware of that, aren’t you?”

“...Yes,” she lies, but lying is something Aya isn’t good at. 

“We could come out to Aya-san,” Eve suggests and no one can say no to her sweet face. “I can start! I’m a lesbian, still figuring out my gender, but with all my bushido training, I’m sure I’ll figure out soon! And I’m dating Maya-san!”

Eve then smiles as she proudly holds her girlfriend’s hand. “Eve-san~!!!! Huhehe… I- I- Yeah, Eve-san is… my girlfriend- holy shit, Eve-san is my girlfriend… and I’m a lesbian and nonbinary… somewhere in… that spectrum.”

Maya-chan and Eve-chan… Aya can see why and how, she can see they like each other, but! How doesn’t she know they  _ date?!  _ “H-Hina-chan?”

“Yup! Also a nonbinary lesbian!” They confirm. “And I have something very boppin’ with Moca-chan~”

Aya cries again. “Why doesn’t anyone tell me anything?!” 

“We… we thought you knew…” Maya says shyly. “We can try to be clearer and… more direct, from now on?”

“Thank you, Maya-chan!” Aya exclaims as she dries her tears and afterwards, her mood immediately changes. “You did so good in that interview, Chisato-chan! You were so cool, and calm, and collected, but everyone could  _ feel  _ how much you love them!!! I almost cried~” Chisato raises an eyebrow, well aware that this is a lie. “Okay, I did cry! But it was emotional, okay? Can’t a girl show her emotions?”

“Of course, Aya-chan!” Hina replies, but her expression becomes gloom right after. “I’m so bored!”

“The planetarium is open today,” Chisato suggests, knowing that this is an option Hina, part time idol, part time astrology major, will always agree with, then looks to her girlfriends. Rinko doesn’t seem nervous, Sayo is even smiling a little bit, and Kaoru…

“Ah! Such a fleeting idea, my Chisato!” She exclaims and it’s noticeable how long she’s been longing to call Chisato hers.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah!” Hina screams and Chisato thinks she can see actual stars in their eyes, but it’s probably a trick of light. “The planetarium is so boppin’ and when we get there, I can tell you all about the stars!” 

Sayo’s smile suddenly gets wider and her expression softer. “That sounds great.”

**Author's Note:**

> @yukisayochisas on twt :D


End file.
